Bringing him in
by youareodd
Summary: Maxwell Richards, the childhood friend of Rufus Shinra, is murdered in the city of Junon. This is just the latest in a string of murders in the area. SOLDIER 2nd Class Legacy and his security team are tasked with hunting down the killer and bringing them into Shinra's custody. Legacy also struggles with personal issues. Rated T for violence and language, and all that good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

LEGACY'S POV

The Junon air was cold and thin. Meteor loomed overhead, the world was in chaos. But when there is chaos, someone needs to adhere to order. That's where I come in. Legacy Harris. SOLDIER 2nd Class and head of security of Junon City.

Ever since President Rufus Sinra's Inauguration, I had been Junon's head security officer, and SOLDIER 2nd Class. I usually just turned a couple of bills to laws and sent 3rd Class and Infantry to missions, but sometimes a big case would come up.

A bright Junon morning, the sun beamed down on the cannon overhead, creating a nice shadow for the people down below. I arrived at my office at the highest point of the city at 6AM, and everything was going alright so far. The people were orderly, the streets were calm, and no AVALANCHE. Damn AVALANCHE. They had been here just a few days ago, and became stowaways on President Shinra's ship to Costa Del Sol.

At around 11AM, I got an alert from the west side of the city. I called the supervisor for that section of the city.

"Hey, Rally. What's up?"

"There's been a bunch of reports of a _really_ bad smell over here, around apartment block F. People are suspecting another murder."

"Damn, another one? You think it's AVALANCHE?"

"Nah, they left days ago."

"Ok, I'll send a squad to check on it."

I stayed in my office while I had a couple of SOLDIER 3rd Class and a fellow 2nd Class to check on the smell. My number two, Richie, brought me in my lunch.

"Hey Rich."

"Legacy." He gave me an acknowledging nod.

"You're a bit late… Everything alright?"

"Yeah, had to report somethin'."

"Oh yeah, you live over there don't ya? Block F?"

"Yeah. Think my neighbour's dead. Damn shame, too. Maxwell was a good man."

"Wait, Maxwell Richards?"

"Yeah."

"Damn. He was Captain of Troop 5C. And I vaguely remember him being Rufus' friend."

"Yep, him an' Killian Heller. Think he also lives in F."

An hour later, I got another call from Rally,"Did they find something?"

"Yep, Captain of Troop 5C. Maxw—"

"Maxwell Richards…"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Rich had a feeling.."

"Anyway, Legacy… We need you down here. This is a big case now."

Accompanied by a couple of 3rds, I made it to Block F. The body was already decomposing, and had a large stab mark through the heart.

"Damn…" The body was making me sick, and I did this for a living. Rally approached me.

"We think it's the same guy as the other Junon murders. All of the victims have the same wound in the heart."

"Have we got Hojo working on it?"

"No, he left…"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, he quit. Apparently he went to Costa Del Sol on Rufus' boat and is gonna stay over there."

"Damn. Who are we having do it then?"

"Haven't got anyone. We're gonna have to do all of this without it."

I kneeled down and inspected the body. Whatever blade this guy used was sharp, and serrated on both sides.

"We're thinking it's someone in this building. Note that all the murders have been Block F citizens, or are somehow related to Block F citizens. All of the murders have also occurred in or around Block F."

We turned quickly when we heard the screams of the two 3rds that were guarding the door. We ran outside to see them lying lifeless on the ground. They each had an arm severed, and the same stab wound in the heart as Maxwell and the other victims. Our heads darted around in hopes of finding the killer, but I caught only a glance of the back of his boot, running to the lobby.

"This way!" We ran after him, but when we turned the corner, there was no one there. "Damn!"

"Can't we get security footage? You _are_ head of security _right_?"

Back at the office, we accessed the security footage for Block F. When we opened the feed for the hallway that we were in, the screen turned blank, and the whole system crashed. "What the hell?!"

"He bugged us?!"

"Must have… _Damn._ This guy's good."

"What're we gonna do?"

"We're gonna find this bastard."

"That name you mentioned before… Killian Hellier. Wasn't he a Turk?"

"Yep, resigned in disgrace just last year after a mission in Mideel. He's been hidin' himself away ever since."

"Thought so… Think he could've done this?"

"Personally, no. But a lot can change in a year."

"Why would he want to kill them though?"

"I'm not sure. As far as we can tell, the only victim related to 'im in any way is Maxwell."

"See if you can find out anything else about him. I'll look into some other potential suspects."

I tracked down another Block F citizen – Declan Adams. He was the direct next door neighbour of Maxwell. "So, Declan. Anything you want to say before we begin?"

"Not really, no."

"You sure?"

"Umm…. Yes?"

"Ok then. Do you know anyone who would want to kill Maxwell?"

"No, not really. Everyone over here in Block F loved him."

"Well somebody didn't."

"Man, this really sucks…"

"Your next door neighbour is murdered, and all you have to say is _this really sucks_?"

"Well it _does_ doesn't it?" I gave him a glare and gripped the gleaming sword strapped to my back. He flinched and let out a nervous cough.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Well, we'll need to put you in custody until you can prove otherwise, or we find something that proves otherwise." I closed my eyes and Declan relaxed himself. "In the meantime, we're searching your apartment for the murder weapon."

RALLY'S POV

In the Mideel yard, a light breeze was blowing over as I arrived. It was 6PM, and the highwind was just landing outside the town. I was accompanied by two 3rd Class SOLDIERs. The people of Mideel ducked back into their homes as soon as they saw us coming. All except for one man – Killian Hellier. He just stood, staring at me with a deranged smirk on his face. "Hellier! We need to ask ya some questions!" He didn't move until we got close enough to touch. He drew a sword from his back – red, and serrated on both sides – and stabbed it through the heart of one of the 3rd Class. I jumped back and sprinted away, the SOLDIER fighting back as hard as he could. No matter how hard he fought, he couldn't get a strike through on Killian, and he was stabbed through the heart.

I tried to escape the town, but Killian's speed was like nothing I had seen before. He gripped his sword and swiped at my legs, cutting them both off instantly. I fell to the ground, screaming in agony. The townspeople watched, doing nothing as I was dragged away to a small shack at the back of the village.


	2. Chapter 2

RALLY'S POV

The room was dark, and Killian was standing over me, grasping the serrated sword in his left hand. "What're ya gonna do to me, ya bastard?!"

"Well I'm going to kill you, of course. But first I need to get you to Junon. Apartment Block F, to be precise. But, you have connections to the security team there, is that correct?"

"Yeah! What's it to ya?!"

"Maybe I won't kill you just yet..."

LEGACY'S POV

Declan's house had no evidence whatsoever. Either he was really good at hiding it, or he didn't have anything to do with the murders. It was 6AM the next day, and Rally was due back from Mideel in just a couple of hours.

Back at the office, I greeted Declan once again. "Well?"

"Well we didn't find any evidence, so by law, we have to let you go."

"Thank god. It's terrible here."

"Get out of here, asshole." I sat back down at the computer, hoping the security footage from Block F was somehow fixed by now. We had rebooted the entire system. I opened up the footage, but the system crashed again. "Damn it!" Richie ran in when he heard my cursing.

"What's wrong, boss?"

"Another damned system crash!"

"God damnit. This bug is gonna end up wiping out everything at this point."

"We need to get this guy."

Richie and I were sitting at the helipad on top of the harbour, awaiting the Highwind's landing. "Rally's late."

"Yeah, I wonder what's wrong." Just as Richie finished saying that, a couple of Shinra troops came rushing over to us.

"Sir!"

"What do you want?"

"A direct message from Mideel. It seems to be the killer. And…"

"Rally!"

The message was being played back from every monitor in Junon.

 _Attention, everybody._ The killer was using a voice altering device of some sort. Also, he was wearing a mask, and an old Turks uniform. I'd be damned if that wasn't Killian Hellier. _I'm sure that you have heard of the murders in Junon city. I'd like you all to know that those were_ my _doing. To my left, is one of your security officers. If you don't want him dead by the end of the week, I'd like a team of SOLDIER 3_ _rd_ _and 2_ _nd_ _Class delivered to me here in Mideel. I'm sure you won't disappoint me._ Rally's legs were gone. Cut off from above the knee. Blood was everywhere. He was unconscious.

The city was in horror. Everyone in Junon heard Killian's message. He was going to kill one man… unless we gave up a team of others? We had to find a way that no one was hurt… except for Killian.

Richie and I gathered a team of 2nd and 3rd Class. We assured them that we weren't giving them up to Killian, but they were still nervous. Now that the highwind was gone, we had to go by boat.

We boarded Rufus' cargo ship, and headed south, towards the island that the town of Mideel rested upon. At this point, all we could do was rest until we arrived. At least, that's what we thought. I looked overboard, at a shining red ball, about the size of my hand. Materia. Summon Materia. "What the hell?!" The material exploded into water, and the giant water god appeared. "Who called that thing out?!" The 3rd Classes drew their swords, but the 2nds didn't do anything.

I drew my sword, the blade clear, showing my health.

My sword was crafted myself, and was dipped into the Sector 3 reactor back in Midgar. It was rich with magic. When the blade was clear, it meant I was at full strength, and when it got cloudier, I was becoming weaker.

I jumped onto the railing of the ship and raised my sword to the sun. "Giga Flare!" The summon materia slotted into the blade of my sword began to shine, and it exploded into the form of Neo Bahumut. The dragon spewed a stream of white energy from its mouth, and it collided with Leviathan. The water god sunk underwater, but it jumped onto the boat, just as Neo Bahumut disappeared.

The front half of the boat was swallowed by the beast, and two of the 3rds fell into the sea. I jumped onto Leviathan's back and stabbed by sword into it. It reeled from the pain, and tried to shake me off. I drove the sword forward, slashing through it's hard skin. The beast finally succeeded in shaking me off, and I hit the hard deck with a loud bang. One of the 2nds stabbed his sword into the eye of the beast. Leviathan made a sound that could only be described as a scream. The 2nd pulled the sword out and stabbed it into its forehead. Leviathan exploded into water, and disappeared.

The ship was in ruin. Luckily, we were close to shore. The 2nd that defeated Leviathan and I did our best to sail our raft to land. When we reached the beach, the four of us that were left jumped onto the hot sand. "Thank you… You saved our lives." The 2nd took off his helmet, letting out his golden hair.

"No problem, sir."

"We're the same rank, hero."

"I'm not a hero. The name's Larry." The 3rd that was still alive scoffed.

"This man just saved your life, and you're laughing at his name?"

"Legacy, it's alright."

"No, this 3rd needs to learn to respect his superiors." I walked to the 3rd, drawing my sword on the way. I threw the 3rd to the ground and pointed my sword to his face.

"Legacy! It's alright!" Larry ran to me and grabbed my shoulder. I turned and realised what I was doing. I collapsed and blacked out.

RALLY'S POV

Killian paced back and forth. He didn't say anything, he just paced. After a while he turned to me. "Do you know why I am doing this?" I just stared. "I'm doing this, because… Hmmm… I can't seem to remember. I started so long ago." He let out a quiet laugh, "Isn't that just funny? How sometimes you just forget why you're doing something, but you just keep doing it?"

"You're sick." He stepped over to me and spat on my face.

"Shu' up, you bastard."

"You really don't want to talk to me like that."

"Yeah? I think I do." He took his sword from behind him, and ran it across the wounds on my legs. I cringed and tried my hardest to hold back the scream. When I didn't react the way he wanted, he stopped and drove the sword straight through the part of my leg that was still partially intact. The scream flowed out of my mouth, earning myself a long, maniacal laugh from Killian. I wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"Y- you… You're a sick… bastard." He just laughed and left the room.

LEGACY'S POV

Larry alerted Shinra HQ about our situation as the 3rd and the other 2nd restrained me. I knew it needed to be done, but some part of me still fought back. Soon enough, the Turk's helicopter landed, and we all boarded. Reno flew us up to Midgar Sector 0, to the SOLDIER floor of Shinra HQ. I was put into Shinra custody, and I was being kept in a holding cell.

As I sat there I thought about my past. How I had gotten here. How I had turned into this.

Temporary Director of SOLDIER Tyrus entered the cell and sat in a chair at the opposite end of the room.

"I was meant to be a Turk… Fuck you Hojo…"

"Hojo's gone."

"What?"

"Hojo left the company."

"Good. That jackass turned me into this." I was a disgrace. They had stripped me of my title, taken away my sword, and taken the case away from me. They promoted Richie to head of Junon security, and he picked up where I left off on the case.

My mind drifted back to four years before…


	3. Flashback

"I can't wait!" I stepped into Shinra HQ, with a skip in my step. The enlisting for the Shinra army was open again. This was my road to becoming a Turk. I found myself at the reception desk, too excited to know what to say.

"Would you like you enlist?"

"Yes Please!"

"Ok, please fill out this form…" She handed me a clipboard with a couple white pages on it. I sat down at the bench closest to reception and filled it out. Name: Legacy, Age: 16, Hometown: Junon, and so on.

I handed my form back to the receptionist. "Thank you, the waiting period is about three to ten business days, but we will definitely get back to you."

I retreated back to my hotel in the Sector 7 Slums. The place was run down, and the stench of the Mako Reactor was overwhelming. The mattress was firm, and the shower was far too cold. All in all, this place sucked. What I needed was an Inn outside of Midgar. But I had already given the Shinra my room number at this address, so I had to stay.

The next day, I decided to take a stroll to the train station and back up to Sector 0. As soon as I walked into the Shinra building, people were running around frantically, and an alarm was sounding. "What's going on?!" A Shinra Infantryman approached me and informed me of what was happening. Apparently, Scarlet and a few Troops went over to Corel to propose a new Mako Reactor over there a few days ago. Then just a few hours ago, the people of Corel had revolted and attacked Shinra. "So that's how it is…"

"We need every man and his dog to help!"

"I enlisted this morning, I could help!"

"It'll do. There's an elevator at the back of the room, go to the SOLDIER floor. They'll tell you what to do!"  
"But I didn't apply for SOLDIER! I just enlisted in the army!"

"They've set up an emergency enlistment centre on the SOLDIER floor! Just do it!"

I ran to the elevators as instructed and pushed the button for the SOLDIER floor. There was a long line for enlistment, so I joined the back. The wait was a lot shorter than I had thought it would have been; they were practically just handing everyone a uniform and gun with almost no screening process. I got to the front of the line within ten minutes. "Name?"

"Legacy."

"Have you enlisted already?"

"Yes, this morning."

"Ok, let me just find your file." The man running the desk opened a filing cabinet and picked out my file almost immediately. This place was organized. He skimmed the form that I had filled out earlier, and handed me a gun and uniform. He pointed me to a room to his left, where we could change.

I put on the uniform; it was a perfect fit. We were instructed to board the Shinra airship on its way to Corel. When we arrived, the desert was already covered in fire. We were dropped off to kill any surviving citizens of the town.

I was dropped into the South-East portion of the town. I had always thought this place looked kind of like a prison. I gripped my gun, and looked all around. There were bodies everywhere. If the town wasn't covered in fire, it would be chilling.

"Marlene?! Marlene?!" A man with dark skin, and an arm missing a hand, dripping in blood, came running around a corner. I pointed my gun at him, but he charged me. He collided, and knocked me over. "Marlene?!"

"Get the hell back here, bastard!" I shot him in the back, but he continued running. I stood, only now realising the injury the man had caused me. My left arm was broken, the bone sticking through my arm. The pain shot through and finally registered. I blacked out.

It was a miracle that I wasn't killed in the fire, or by a Corel citizen. I woke in Shinra HQ, a man slightly older than me standing over me. "He's awake!" Professor Hojo entered the room slowly, his hands behind his back.

"Well, well. He's alive, then."

"Wh- who are you?"

"My name is Hojo. And I have a proposition."

"Wh- what?"

"Can you stand? I want you to come with me." The man that was there when I woke up stood forward.

"Hold on, Professor. 'E only just woke up."

"And who might you be?"

"The name's Rally. From Junon."

"Well, _Rally from Junon_ , I am the expert, here. My… _enhancements…_ cannot only, well, enhance, but also heal." Rally hesitated, but eventually gave in.

I stood, my legs giving out at first. I looked over at my arm, bandaged, and covered in blood. I followed Hojo to his laboratory. "This is my masterpiece." He showed me some of his lesser experiments, and his new method for creating SOLDIER.

"This is… interesting."

"Yes, yes. And I want _you_ to be my next subject."

"What?"

"Do you want to become SOLDIER?"

"No… I want to become a Turk. That's been my dream since I was little." Hojo growled, but realised he wouldn't be able to force me with all of his scientists around.

"Very well…" He turned away, "This opportunity is valid until I die… Or until I decide otherwise…"

Hojo's disturbing yet tempting proposition made me think. Did I really want to become a Turk? Or did I just want to help everyone by providing them with Mako energy, by just being anything I can be at the Shinra Electric Power Company.

 **3 years later…**

I had climbed the ranks of the Shinra army, becoming Captain of my own squad. I had finally become eligible to apply for the Turks. And, luckily for me, a job had recently become available, with the famous Turk, Killian Hellier, being forced to resign. It was down to me, and another applicant named Elena.

Back in Shinra HQ, bearing my formal uniform, Elena and I met with Tseng, head of the Turks. Elena was wearing a suit very similar to that of a Turk, only a shade too dark.

"So. Elena and Legacy. I'm hoping one of you will be more reliable than the _rest_ of the applicants." Elena performed the Shinra salute.

"Yes, Sir! I would be proud to become a Turk!"

"Uh… Yeah, me too."

"I'm sure you're both familiar with Rude and Reno. Whichever one of you gets this job will be working with them for the next few years."

"Yes, Sir! I have trained with them just for this!"

"I've heard of them, haven't met 'em." Elena smirked at me, signalling me of my unlikelihood to get the job due to my lack of interview skills. Tseng continued to ask questions relating to the job; Elena gave an informed and direct response, and I gave an awkward one.

"Thank you both for coming," Tseng stood from his seat and shook both our hands, "You will hear from me soon with our decision."

Elena and I exited Tseng's office, and we were escorted to the first floor by guards. "You did well." Elena grunted.

"You too…"

"Don't get me wrong, I want this job more than anything, but you would make a great Turk, Legacy."

"Thanks, Elena. You too."

About a week later, the both of us received phone calls telling us to come into Tseng's office again. "Thank you for coming. Take a seat…"

"Happy to be here, sir."

"I'm sure you know about the terrorist attacks by AVALANCHE, correct?"

"Mm Hmm."

"Of course, it's all the News talks about."

"We need Reno and Rude out finding them. With The Sector 7 plate coming down, the main members of AVALANCHE have fled Midgar, and we think they're on their way to Junon."

"Junon?!"

"Exactly how I thought you would react. That's why we're giving Elena the job. It's too personal for you, it'll affect your job performance."

"Really?!" Elena jumped from her seat and shook Tseng's hand. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"We need you out there immediately. I'll escort you to Reno and Rude. Follow me. Oh, and Legacy, you can let yourself out." The two left the room, leaving me alone. I stood in silence, and stayed this way as I left the building. Just then, I remembered Hojo's proposal three years earlier. I turned straight back around in search of him.

I reached Hojo's laboratory, and the floor was covered in blood, and leading to the elevator. Hojo was on the ground, scratch marks on his face and clothing. He noticed me, and tried to get up. "L-Legacy… I don't suppose you have reconsidered?"

"Actually, I have."

"W-well… we best get started. Before everyone finds out what happened." I looked to my right at a busted open pod. At the top, it read J.E.N.O.V.A.. The blood trail stopped here. Hojo stood, escorting me to a set of SOLDIER pods. These pods were where people were drenched in Mako energy, and injected with Jenova cells, to become SOLDIER. He put me into a pod, and my vision blurred, putting me to sleep.

The transformation brought more than just strength. It also brought horror. The nightmares during my transformation coma were terrifying. I felt as if it was someone else's flashbacks from the war. Someone very experienced. Sephiroth.

I emerged from my sleep in the empty laboratory. The blood was dry, and Hojo was gone. On the desk next to the pod was SOLDIER paperwork, already filled out and approved. I was SOLDIER 3rd Class.


End file.
